School Chaos
by mychemicalromance1817
Summary: Sasuke the school playboy falls for Sakura the school goth who wants nothing to do with him. What happens? Utter chaos
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke walked to his class during lunch to grab the book he forgot when he noticed a girl with long blue hair with purple eyes that were pupiless wearing black baggy pants with chains and a black shirt that said "Make the voices shut up." with army boots on walking with a girl who had pink hair and green eyes wearing black pants with chains and a red shirt that said "I do whatever the voices tell me too do." and black converseces on. They are Ari Shinimasu and Sakura Haruno the school goths and they are both cousins. Sasuke being the playboy he is smriked and walked up behind them putting his arms around their shoulders. "Hey Ari, Sakura. You two busy later?" They glared at him and took his arms off their shoulders. "Ya. Actually I am. I have a date with my boyfriend. You remember Gaara right?" Ari said smirking at him. "What about you Sakura?" "Gee I loved too but as you know i hate your guts." Sakura said walking into the detention room with Ari. Sasuke smirked. '_I'll make you mine Sakura Haruno just you wait_.' Sasuke thought walking to his classroom for the book.

Ari and Sakura walked in the detention room to be met with Kakashi sitting at the desk reading his Icha Icha paradise book. "Your late." He said not even looking up from his book. "And your always late. Hows Kasha-sensie doing?" Kakashi blushed at the name of his girlfriend. "Shes doing just fine." "Well let's get this detention over with i got better things to do." "Ya hang out with you know who." "Shut up Ari." The door opened and a boy with a black shirt that said "Got it memorized?" He wore baggy pants with chains he wore black combat boots that had chains and was steal toed. Ari glomed the guy making them fall over onto the ground. "PANDA-GA!!!" She yelled at him. "How come i put up with you Ari." "Cause you love me." "I might." "Let me refreash your memory." Ari said leaning down and kissing Gaara. "Get a room you two." "We are in a room." Ari said between kisses. "Preferably one i'm not in please." Sakura said making gagging sounds.

"Sakura said please it's the end of the world." Kakashi said not looking up from his book. "Do you ever put that down?" "Maybe." "So Gaara what did you do this time?" "I got into another fight. You?" "Light a teachers desk on fire." "I can beat that. I light the desk on fire punched 3 students and the teacher. It's no wonder they haven't expelled me." "Well Ari your from a rich family so they won't cause their afraid they'll loose funding." "And Uncle Daiki said you get expelled one more time he'll ship you off to bording school. They will make you wear a uniform and be all preppy like Uchiha." "NOOOOO!!!! I DON'T WANNA!!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!" "Okay. I should get the meds shouldn't I?" Kakashi said freacking out of Ari cinging to Gaara yelling random comments. "She won't take them trust me." Sakura said stairing. The bell rang and Ari stopped yelling. "See you after school Kakashi-sensie. We have detention again." "Oh joy, oh joy." Kakashi said sacrasticlly. "Tell Kasha-sensie we say hi." "Ya i will."

They walked out the door and to thier next class that they had togther science with Orochimaru. "How dos he do that tounge thing." "I don't know and don't wanna know." Sakura said while shaking her head. they walked into the class to see that Orochimaru wasn't there. "Hmmm." "Oh god no the fat pig is here." Sakura said pointing a girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail with blue eyes. "Hey billboard brow. You know that no matter what you do it's not going to hide that mutated forehead you have." "Hey Ino have you put on some weight with all that porking you do when you think no ones looking." Ari smirked. "Oh don't get me started on you freak. Where your parents brother and sister. Cause that would explain the eyes and the hair." "So her eyes are diffrent. There the same as mine and Neji. Your dissing the Hyuugas and the Shinimasus'. You don't want to do that." Sakura and Ari turned their heads to see a girl with short blue black hair white pupliess eyes wearing a camo shirt with baggy black pants that had a few chains and purple vans on her feet standing next to a girl with brown hair tied in two buns on both sides of her head wearin a red chineses style shirt and baggy black cargo pantswith flats. "Whats up Hinata, Tenten?" "Nothing." They both replied at the same time.

Sakura all a sudden felt a arm over her sholder and turned to see Sasuke smirking at her. "Miss me?" "Fuck no." She grabed his arm and twisted around on to his back slaming him on the table. (I did that to my little brother.He's 13 and i'm 16. It works and it's fun.) The door opened and Orochimaru walked in. "What is going on here?" "Nothing." Sakura said letting go and going to her seat with her friends. Orochimaru ignored them and went on starting class. "Okay class today we will be partnering up to do a experiment with chemicals. I will be picking your partners. Ino Yamanka is with Rock Lee. Hinata Hyuga with Naruto Uzumaki. Tenten Abunia with Neji Hyuga. Ari Shinimasu with Gaara no Sabaki. Sakura Haruno with Sasuke Uchiha. Temair no Sabaki with Shikamaru Nara." "What?!?!?!" Sakura yelled


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry people but I'm discontinuing my naruto stories and writing new ones. Someone can continue them if they wish I'm not. That's for all the support.

bloddytears


End file.
